


Burning Down the Night

by Riesx



Series: Suicide Blonde [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 18:12:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riesx/pseuds/Riesx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very powerful vamp/demon/warlock alliance has formed under a mysterious leader and someone from Buffy's past. The end of the world is nigh! Again. (Slight AU) Set b/t S4 and S5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Down the Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first Buffy fic, written roughly 10 years ago. I'm sure it could stand some revision/expansion. I took some liberties w/the timeline (Riley who?). Beginning verse is from "The Layers" by Stanley Kunitz. Thanks for reading!

I have walked through many lives,  
some of them my own,  
and I am not who I was,  
though some principle of being  
abides, from which I struggle  
not to stray.

 

She ran though the night, the dank, damp sewer her only protection.   
The pain shot through her veins like quicksilver. Blood, he needed   
blood. He is weak. He will die soon, if-No! Her thoughts flew, too   
many for her to keep her mind focused on just one. She had a purpose.   
That was all that mattered now. HE was all that mattered. If he fell,   
she would fall as well. And she could not, WOULD NOT let that happen.   
The night symphony of crickets filled her ears, her supernatural   
hearing picking up the most infinitesimal sound until she felt as if   
her head would explode at any second. She wanted to scream in agony,   
fall to the filthy ground in exhaustion, curl up into a ball and die;   
wait for the sun to come up, climb from this subterranean hell and   
burst into flames. Just become dust. It would all be so simple,   
really. She wondered why she had not done it before. But she knew.   
Deep down, somewhere in her flawed soul, she knew. I have not given   
in in more than 100 years, she thought. I shall not do so now. This   
is all I know. This is all that I am and all that I will ever be.   
She opened her eyes and found herself kneeling in a prostrate   
position, hands clasped tight, nails digging into the tender flesh.   
She watched, rapt, at the sight of her own blood pooling in the   
little half-moons and almost laughed at the thought of what was   
happening. Remembering her mission, she stood wearily and continued   
on through the underground passages. She knew that if she were   
stopped or found out then this would all be for nothing. She had to   
reach the girl by sunrise or it would be too late. Ignoring her   
exhaustion, she pressed on. She pushed down the fear, the deep   
numbness that penetrated her bones, the rising blood-lust that   
demanded to be satiated and ran as fast as her feet and remaining   
speed would carry her. These people HAD to know what was coming. It   
must be stopped and she needed their help more than anything in the   
world. Anxiety crept to the surface of her reverie. Gods, I MUST save   
him. He is all that I have. Her undead heart flooded with fear for   
him and she felt the blood-tears start to form in the corners of her   
eyes.   
"Don't worry Jeremy, love." she whispered, sending the thought to   
her lover telepathically. They had communicated so for a century, but   
she did not know if he could sense her thoughts from this far away.  
Reaching the ladder that would take her to the surface, she sucked   
in an unnecessary breath and steeled herself for the confrontation   
ahead. She reached into the pocket of her leather jacket and retrieved   
a cigarette. It wasn't blood, but for the moment it would have to do.   
Paralysed with sudden apprehension, she released the air in her lungs   
and remembered a passage from a poem she had read in another lifetime.

And why are you so quiet now  
standing there in the doorway?  
You chose this journey long before  
you came upon this highway.

"Bloody well right, I did." she said aloud to no one and yet   
everyone at once. "So get on with it and stop wasting your farking   
time." 

She cautiously lifted the heavy sewer grate and peered out into the   
murky darkness. It was an alley. Empty. Good. She lifted her   
exhausted body onto the even paved ground and almost passed out as a   
wave of dizziness overwhelmed her. She had forgotten how long it had   
been since she had fed and if SHE was this bad...Oh, poor Jeremy. You   
must be so far gone. Damn, why did I ever get us into this? Trapped   
and powerless. All alone with nothing but each other and these   
wretched excuses for our souls. 

"Enough introspection, dammit!" She pressed a shaky hand to her   
stained brow and waited for the spell to pass. She got her bearings   
and could hear the faint sounds of music drifting from somewhere not   
too far away. It was most liking coming from the building she was   
behind. That and voices. Sounded like the chorus of a hundred happy,   
excited humans. All congregating for a good time. Hm...perhaps she   
could spare a moment to feed. She needed her strength back if she   
were to go on. She couldn't continue as weak as she was. And as much   
as she hated the idea of killing an innocent, she knew she had no   
other option. Strolling slowly out into the open, she marveled at   
the sight of so many young people unafraid of the night. Or just   
unaware of what lurked behind shade and shadow, waiting for such an   
opportunity as this. Oh, my children. Why how soft and supple you   
are, how hard and hungry you make me. Blind and daft, every last one   
of you. She shook her head violently, knowing that her game face had   
appeared due to the hunger. Just one taste, she told herself. Then   
let it be done and find the girl. 

A soft hand gently touched her shoulder and she whirled around   
violently to confront the human, but found herself collapsing to the   
ground in a pile of heels, leather and liquid bone.

"Oh! I-I'm so sorry! Are you okay? You were blocking the door a-and I   
just, oh, are you all right? You look a little pale and kinda dirty   
and-" 

She clinched her eyes shut and attempted to stand, but found that   
she could not. Must've twisted an ankle. "Bleeding humans." she   
whispered, finding the mortal twit's voice a bit grating.

"Sorry. Just call me Tact-Girl. D-do you need some help getting up?   
Hey, I know. I'll buy you a-a drink! How's that? No h-hard feelings,   
right?" 

The human girl put a hand-a WARM hand. Gods!-under her right arm and   
helped her steady herself. For the first time she got a good look at   
the girl and was not displeased with what she saw. Short red hair   
framed a cute elven face that was dominated by wide, innocent green   
eyes. No, not innocent. This one had power, she did. It was hidden   
right beneath the surface and she could smell it. Oh, this one's   
perfect, she thought. A few sips should do me good. Wouldn't even   
have to kill her. She composed herself as best she could and placed a   
cold hand on the warm-HOT!-mortal one.

"Wow. You're freezing!" yelped the redhead. "Do you have the flu or   
something? Well, of course you don't because you wouldn't be here if   
you were sick. But some people are wacky like that. And you know, the   
whole dizzy thing and I'm guessing I should just shut up now."

Looking into the girl's eyes, she tried to pass a feeling of   
reassurance and calmness into her mind. She spoke in a low soothing   
tone that she had used on hundreds before. "It was my fault as well.   
And yes, sweet, I am feeling a bit under the weather. But I believe   
you may be able to help me with that."

"Um, how? I don't even know you and already you're making with the   
crazy talk." the girl gulped.

"What is your name?" she said in a ragged whisper, weakening a bit   
and grasping the younger woman's hand a bit tighter.

"W-Willow. And you would be a vampire, r-right?"

The strange woman looked Willow in the eyes as she gasped in wonder.   
She knew that name! This girl, this mortal who radiated naivete and   
power both at the same time; she was a link to whom she searched for!   
Unconsciously, she gripped the others arm in a vise-like manner and   
held her closely to her face. "Listen to me! You must hear me and   
know that I speak the truth. Do you understand?"

"I'll-I'll scream!" Willow exclaimed and opened her mouth as the   
woman's stong hand clamped down upon it. Using much of her remaining   
strength-which was not much-she dragged the girl into the abandoned   
alley from which she had come. She pushed Willow's back into the   
brick wall and pressed her own lithe figure against the witch to   
restrict her movements. 

"Now listen, you stupid chit. I've no time for games and I have not   
come here to hurt you. Believe it or not I need your help. You know a   
girl. The chosen one. The Slayer. You are a friend of hers, yes?" 

Willow bobbed her head in a slow nod and tried to speak through the   
woman's hand. 

"Speak, but for the devil's sake, don't scream."

Willow's words came out in a rush as the strange vampire lifted her   
hand from her mouth. "Why do you want Buffy? You are a vampire,   
right? Do you have a soul? I mean, is that why you haven't killed me   
yet? How do you know who I am? Is this like, apocalyptic important?   
You do realize this is a Hellmouth and these things get kinda   
repetitive. Kinda like, well, repetition."

The vamp lifted her mouth in a half-grin and laughed despite   
herself. All I wanted was a half-decent meal and I end up grabbing a   
Marx Brother. We need to get this over with. Think of Jeremy. Answer   
her then GO. Drag her limp and protesting body behind you all the   
way, but do it NOW! 

"I'll explain in due time. Yes. Sort of. No. I just do. And, yes,   
this is deathly important. But please, you must trust me. I have   
important information to give your slayer and in turn, she must help   
me."

"Help you? Do what?" Willow asked in confusion. "And you still   
haven't told me your name yet." 

The woman laughed. It was a weary sound, empty of mirth. She sighed   
and leaned her head into the crook of Willow's shoulder. Willow could   
feel her cold breath on her exposed skin and tried to suppress a   
shiver. "My real name is not important. I call myself Katrine. And   
the girl will help me...for love. And..." She paused, running a   
smooth tongue over the pulsing veins and pulse point of Willow's   
neck. "..I am guessing she does not want the world to end, no?"

"N-n-no. Pretty much against it." 

"Then, little one, you will take me to her and I shall reveal all."

"Why do you think I'll do that?" Willow replied, making her voice as   
steady as possible and plastering on the handy-dandy resolve face.

Katrine lifted her head and met Willow's eyes. Blue on green. Willow   
thought she had never seen eyes so blue. Well, there was Spike, but   
these seemed different in a way. Gentler. Almost kind. Full of   
desperation and something else that she couldn't quite place...

"Because you could've used your powers against me, but you have not.   
I know you do not trust me, but we have a common cause you and I. And   
I do not have much time if I am to help my wa-"

Katrine was cut short as a huge hand gripped her by the throat and   
began to squeeze. She was lifted away from Willow and hefted in the   
air as the young wiccan began to incant. A protection spell? Oh,   
gods, what is going on? A low, slightly accented voice purred into   
her ear as she felt the last of her strength drain away. "Bad little   
kitty Kat. I leave you alone for a day and you go running off behind   
my back to play with the Slayer's little pet witch? Tsk, tsk, my   
dear. Very sloppy of you, leaving little Jeremy all alone. Mm, the   
things I could-and would have-done, if I didn't find you. I'm   
wondering how sweet he tastes. As sweet as you, my toy? Now what do   
you think you're doing, YOU LITTLE BITCH?"

The stranger's last question was directed at Willow as she stood   
pressed against the alley wall, her lips forming in the last words of   
her spell. He laughed a distainful laugh and lost his grip on Katrine   
as his entire left arm and hand became limp. Confusion and hatred   
mixed together into one blistering expression as he bellowed at   
Willow. "Do you really think you can hurt me? Hm? Child, you could   
never even dream of killing me." He strode forward, stepping around   
Katrine's limp form and met an invisible barrier as he attempted to   
throttle Willow.

"No, but I can stop you from k-killing me!" Willow met his empty   
black eyes and felt momentary terror, not knowing what the next move   
should be. Damn, I'm never good at the fighting part. Just, POOF,   
barrier! But then what? I wish Buffy would come out of the Bronze to   
find me. I hope she doesn't think I take half-hour bathroom breaks.

"You are pathetic. I have no time for simpering children." The man   
turned his back to Willow and leaned over Katrine and tried to lifted   
her head up, level with his own. "And now the question is, What do I   
do with you, my lovely Katrine? Rip out your heart? Crush your spinal   
cord?" He paused as Katrine started to mumble what sounded like   
incoherent words to Willow. "Ah! I'll bite off your tongue! No more   
ranting those Hungarian curses, girl! Or are you praying for that   
wretched boy? Come, come. There's no room for that! No place in that   
undead heart of yours for such filthy affection!"

"I love him. You know nothing of it. The lengths that I shall go to   
to free us from you MEAN nothing without it."

The man sighed and placed a hand on each side of her face. "Enough!   
I should have killed you long ago, but you know what they say about a   
pretty face-"

"Yeah, and have you ever heard the one about the priest, the rabbi,   
and the duck? I'm sure it has something to do with them and a bar. Or   
a talking pig."

Three heads jerked around, staring into the opening of the alley as   
a petite form made it's way slowly towards them. Willow slid down the   
wall into a sitting position as she recognized the familiar voice.   
"What took you so long, Buff?"

The girl strode confidently into the moonlight, twirling a sharp   
stake in one hand. "Kinda figured it doesn't take that long to pee,   
Will. You all right?"

"Yeah, but I don't think she's doing so good." Willow gestured to   
the strange man, who she was pretty sure by now was a vampire.

He was hidden back a bit further in the shadows, but his voice   
stretched loud and clear to were Buffy stood, ready to attack. She   
had no idea who the woman was, but she was almost unconscious and had   
a vampire playing with her. Not good things when you add it all up.  
"And who is this? What are you playing at, girl?"

Buffy shrugged a tan shoulder. "Some call me the Slayer. Some call   
me the gangster of love. I would like to chat some, really, but   
mostly, I'm here to do some old-fashioned ass-kicking."

"Ah, Buffy. Hm, how that name continues to grate on my nerves." the   
man said with distaste. He scanned Katrine's body before stepping   
forward and coming into the light so that his every feature was   
visible to the girl in front of him. "She's still alive. Though all   
that will help her is a blood transfusion. I must say it isn't   
pleasant to see you again. You've grown more.....irritating since   
last we met."

Buffy frowned in confusion. Who the hell was he? Ok, he did look   
familiar, but so did a lot of people. "Who the hell are you?"

"Tsk, I thought you would remember. It has been a long time, but   
after all; you and I are one."

Buffy's gasped as her mind went into overdrive. The blood in her   
veins had frozen, a single knife of dread stabbed her heart. She   
gripped her stake so hard that her knuckles had become white, but she   
refused to buckle under his malicious glare. Willow saw Buffy's   
reaction and didn't know what to make of it. Not wanting to be left   
out in the dark, she found her voice and asked, "Buffy, who is this   
guy? Buff?"

"Well, Buffy? What do you have to say to an old friend?" the vampire   
said with a bemused expression on his unlined face.

Willow had come to stand behind her friend when it looked as if she   
might faint. She stole a glimpse at Katrine and it looked as if she   
were breathing. We just need to stake Mystero-Man and get her out of   
here, she thought.

"Will, i-"

"Buff, what?"

"It's Lothos, Will."


End file.
